


Покойся с миром, Киеши Теппей

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Crack, Humor, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Засохшая кровь растворялась в воде, полупрозрачные красные струйки текли по локтям и подбородку, на раковине оставались подтеки и розоватая мыльная пена. Ханамия тщательно смыл все и посмотрелся в зеркало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покойся с миром, Киеши Теппей

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для Октябрьского фестиваля на Diary.ru
> 
> Все не то, чем кажется.

Свет закатного солнца золотил кусты, вычерчивал четкие, как бумажные силуэты, тени на газонах. Ханамия шел между кустов, прикрикивая на садовников. Они еле шевелились, словно осенние мухи, как будто им не было никакого дела до того, что вскоре все могут попрощаться с головами. Ханамии было дело до этого и много до чего еще. Он достал из нагрудного кармана часы — они показывали половину девятого. Оставалось всего полчаса на то, чтобы доделать работу.

Он оттолкнул садовника, взял его ведро с краской и погрузил в нее кисть. Нужно больше смелости и размаха, на ювелирное выкрашивание каждого лепестка не осталось времени, Ханамия уже слышал стук каблуков по мраморным плиткам дворца. Он брызнул краской с кисти на кусты роз — красные капли легли на белые цветы кровавым шлейфом. Потом выплеснул все ведро, покрасив и листья — какая разница, о них указаний не было. Мерный стук каблуков приближался.

Цок-цок — как тиканье мерзких напольных часов, под которое невозможно заснуть. Цок-цок — она засмеялась в такт своим шагам. Цок-цок — стук каблуков заглушил биение сердца. Только часы в нагрудном кармане жилета тикали все громче, завибрировали, будто хотели сбежать.

Ханамия прижал лапой карман, чтобы не выпустить часы на волю, и придал ушам торжественную стойку.

Пока она не видит твой страх, всегда есть возможность сбежать.

Паническая вибрация часов отдавалась уже во всем теле, резонировала в затылке. Лапы задрожали, и Ханамия уронил ведро. Алая краска потекла по ладоням, впиталась в манжеты и рукава сюртука. Белый мех слипся неопрятными сосульками, Ханамия попробовал вытереть лапы о садовника, но стало только хуже.

Голова раскалывалась от вибрации, каблуки стучали совсем близко и слишком громко. Садовые плитки не дают такой звук, а значит — это просто преувеличение, продиктованное страхом. Он просто заткнет сейчас эти долбаные часы, обернется и посмотрит в глаза своей королеве.

 

Королева оказалась бледна, броваста и слегка небрита. Ханамия нащупал под подушкой телефон и не глядя нажал на «Отменить». Его мутило, голова все еще гудела от вибрации будильника прямо под ухом, зрение плыло, будто он забыл надеть очки. Наверное, так бывает у очкариков — Ханамия мог только предполагать. Мысли расползались, цепляясь за любые мелочи и обходя самое главное — незнакомого мужика в его постели.

Ханамия резко сел, голова тут же взорвалась болью, комната перед глазами закружилась. Он закрыл глаза и с силой потер виски. Проблема была в том, что он не узнал не только мужика, но и комнату. А еще стук не прекращался.

Мужик спал крепко, даже не пошевелился, пока Ханамия выпутывался из одеяла. Судя по обстановке, они были или в неплохой гостинице, или в доме британской пенсионерки. Ханамия вышел из спальни, осмотрел гостиную и пару секунд раздумывал, не сходить ли поблевать. Все было обставлено в викторианском стиле — обои цвета слоновой кости с темно-красными розами, стулья с изогнутыми спинками и обивкой в мелкий цветочек, фальшивый камин и мягкий ковер под ногами. Ханамия потянулся и хрустнул суставами. Спина за ночь страшно затекла, он чувствовал себя английской старой девой, забывшей взять в постель грелку. В дверь снова постучали. Головная боль немного стихла, и стук больше не звучал предсмертным набатом.

Тумбочку возле двери украшала вязаная салфетка, а на полу лежал плетеный коврик. Нужно было очень много выпить, чтобы остановиться в таком месте. Ханамия протянул руку к дверной ручке, пытаясь вспомнить, как он здесь оказался. Память пасовала, а это значило, что он мог быть где угодно, хоть в Англии. Нельзя отметать версии, пока не доказана их несостоятельность.

За дверью стоял японец в форме портье. У него даже была круглая синяя шапочка с золотым кантом. Ханамия еле удержался, чтобы не сбить ее, когда портье поклонился. Тот задержался в поклоне слишком долго для обычной демонстрации вежливости, распрямился, сияя улыбкой, и заорал:

— Сэр, что с вами, сэр? Что у вас с лицом?

Для начала Ханамия осмотрел то, что мог, не двигаясь с места. Трусы на нем были хорошие, дорогие, но вряд ли этого было достаточно, чтобы называться сэром. Наверное, это обращение было частью протокола в гостинице. Или Ханамию действительно занесло по пьяни в Англию, и ему выдали персонального портье-японца. Правда, он еще ни разу не напивался до полной потери памяти, но ведь все когда-то должно случиться впервые. А когда он выяснит, кто его так напоил, отошлет шутников на зимовку в Канаду. Или можно записать их добровольцами в Армию спасения для срочной экспедиции в Зимбабве.

— Сэр, ваши руки, сэр...

Но сначала надо разобраться с портье. Он был слишком напуган для человека, который встретил Ханамию первый или второй раз в жизни.

— Почему ваши руки в крови?

Ханамия посмотрел на свои руки. Испачканный краской белый мех слипается, а на коже краска въедается в складочки, в бороздки, в то, что образует индивидуальные отпечатки, выдает личность, остается на месте преступления. На его ладонях застыло, свернулось буро-красное, забилось в складки на запястьях и под ногти, размазалось по пальцам неровными пятнами.

— Я красил розы, — сказал он.

— Розы? — переспросил портье.

— Розы, — подтвердил Ханамия, показывая на обои. Эти розы были точно того оттенка, что хотела королева. А они неправильно выбрали краску — слишком яркую. Им все равно отрубили бы головы. — Черт, я же опаздываю! Где мои часы? — он похлопал по голой груди в поисках нагрудного кармана. — Должно быть, остались в жилете, мне нужны мои часы!

Идти до спальни — целых три секунды, а еще несколько секунд нужно, чтобы развернуться, найти шкаф, открыть дверцы. Столько драгоценного времени тратится на ничто, и как много времени нужно, чтобы понять наконец, что не спишь.

Внутри было зеркало. А в зеркале — лицо самого Ханамии, без меха, но в крови. Кровь была на щеках, веках и висках. Она уже подсохла, побурела, он провел пальцем по длинной полосе, и кровавые струпья посыпались как бумажный пепел.

На руках тоже была кровь, а не краска.

— Сэр, вы просили разбудить вас в половине девятого, сэр...

Портье в этом отеле отвратительные, нужно будет потом, когда смоет кровь и выяснит, кто так тупо подшутил, написать жалобу и потребовать сменить весь персонал. Или, может, парнишка растерял все приличия от испуга и потому поперся за Ханамией в спальню и теперь стоял на пороге и внимательно изучал мужика в постели.

— Сэр, вашего друга тоже надо разбудить?

— Ага. Буди, пока я умоюсь.

— Но мне кажется, он нехорошо себя чувствует.

Ханамия поскреб щеку и решил, что будет неплохо, если он сам разбудит незнакомца. Окровавленная рожа должна обеспечить ему достаточно хорошее утро, чтобы Ханамия почувствовал себя хоть немного отомщенным.

Он склонился над кроватью и потряс мужика за плечо.

— Доброе утро, милый. Пора вставать.

Мужик не шевелился. Ханамия потряс его сильнее.

— Ваш друг крепко спит, — сказал портье. — Я думаю, ему не помешает стакан воды и что-нибудь от головы. И вам тоже, сэр, вы вчера были такие... веселые.

— Представляю, — буркнул Ханамия. — Во сколько мы приехали?

— Около одиннадцати. Вы назвали меня холуем и попросили разбудить вас в половине девятого. Я вас сразу запомнил, потому что меня так еще никто не называл, сэр.

Где он мог подцепить эту спящую красавицу ростом, судя по всему, около двух метров? Не на переговорах же. Обед с директором компании, с которым они вот-вот должны были подписать партнерский договор, Ханамия помнил хорошо. Вторая половина дня полностью исчезла из памяти.

— Неси воду, — сказал Ханамия. — Если этот мудак не хочет просыпаться по-хорошему, придется устроить ему душ в постели.

— Вы уверены, сэр? — портье мялся у постели и выглядел так, будто рад был бы сбежать из номера, но не уверен, что его удержат ноги.

— Я бы бросил его тут с удовольствием, но мне нужно задать ему несколько вопросов. Неси воду!

Небольшой запас человечности у Ханамии все-таки еще оставался, поэтому сначала он сдернул с мужика одеяло — вдруг проснулся бы от этого. Портье уронил стакан и засипел. Под ноги потекла холодная вода.

По футболке на груди незнакомца расплылось бурое пятно. На одеяле тоже были пятна, на простыне — отпечатки ладоней. 

— То-то мне показалось, что он не дышал, — сказал Ханамия. — И краска неправильная.

— Какая краска? — спросил портье.

— Для роз. Она просила другой цвет.

— Какие розы, сэр? У вас в постели труп!

Труп незнакомого мужика, истекшего кровью. Ханамия посмотрел на свои руки — видимо, во сне он лез к нему обниматься, иначе так не перемазался бы. Ну не убивал же он его.

— Это не я, — сказал он. — Может, он сам?

В груди незнакомца была неширокая рана, как раз там, где должно быть сердце. Ханамия попытался приподнять разорванные края футболки, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но она прилипла к коже. Ножа поблизости не было.

Закружилась голова, пришлось сесть на кровать, подвинув ноги незнакомца. Ему уже все равно, а Ханамии надо подумать. 

— Скажи, эм... — Ханамия посмотрел на портье. Странно, тот даже не пытался выбежать из номера, вопя об убийстве. Впрочем, это могло быть из-за того, что он еле стоял на ногах и был таким бледным, будто вот-вот грохнется в обморок. — Как тебя зовут?

— Фурихата, сэр, — голос у него был слабый, а еще забавно бегали глаза, когда он пытался одновременно смотреть на Ханамию и не смотреть на труп.

Ханамия посмотрел на металлический бейджик на его форме. Там было написано «Томас».

— Твои родители любят редкие имена, я смотрю.

Фурихата моргнул, поймал взгляд Ханамии и провел пальцами по табличке.

— Не родители. Владелец отеля. Он считает, что у нас должно быть все в английском стиле.

Отлично, он отвлекся, даже порозовел и перестал шататься, теперь с ним можно было нормально поговорить.

— Так вот, Фурихата, когда мы вчера заселялись, этот мужчина, — Ханамия показал на него через плечо, — был жив?

— Полагаю, да, иначе бы вас не заселили.

Справедливое замечание. Надо бы еще выяснить, чем вчера Ханамию накачали, что его до сих пор не отпустило, и он задает такие тупые вопросы. И дурацкий сон про кролика и розы так и не выходил из головы. Мысли то и дело перескакивали на неверно подобранную краску, а в ушах стояло эхо цокающих каблуков. Или, может, это был пульс — иногда с похмелья в висках стучит так, что не поймешь, сердце это или в кого-то стреляют.

— И как его зовут? На чьей машине мы приехали?

— Я не знаю, сэр, это можно уточнить на ресепшене.

Ханамия живо представил себе, как спускается в холл отеля в одних трусах и весь в крови и говорит что-то вроде: «Доброе утро, вы не подскажете, как зовут окровавленного мужика, который лежит в моей кровати?» Для полноты картины надо бы вооружиться ножом, которым его зарезали. Которого, кстати, он не видел.

Ханамия наклонился и попытался посмотреть под кроватью, но голова снова закружилась, перед глазами все поплыло. Как бы отвратительно это не было, но пришлось признать, что сегодня ему понадобится помощь.

— Поищи в его одежде документы, — сказал он Фурихате.

Вставать с кровати он пока не собирался, опасаясь, что просто грохнется. Может быть, даже в обморок — своим ногам и голове он сейчас доверял меньше, чем насмерть перепуганному портье. Тот хотя бы делал то, что говорил Ханамия, — порылся в карманах брюк и пиджака и протянул ему бумажник. Там были водительские права на имя Киеши Теппея, с фотографии смотрело открытое улыбчивое лицо.

— Придурок какой-то, — буркнул Ханамия.

— Вы незнакомы? — спросил Фурихата.

— До тебя только что дошло? Я понятия не имею, кто это. Поэтому я его не убивал.

Даже в таком заторможенном состоянии Ханамия понял, что его логика только что скончалась в муках.

— Сэр, вы хотите, чтобы я позвонил в полицию? — спросил Фурихата.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты нашел бензопилу, мы разделаем тело и спустим его по кусочкам в унитаз.

Фурихата затрясся и осел на стул с одеждой трупа. То есть Киеши.

— Да пошутил я, не будем мы его разделывать. Просто избавимся от него, — слова вылетели сами собой, минуя, кажется, мозг, и только сказав это, Ханамия понял, что идея-то отличная.

— Да, мы избавимся от тела, — повторил он. — Вынесем из отеля и бросим где-нибудь. А постельное белье сожжем.

— М-мы? — спросил Фурихата. Лицо у него снова посерело.

— Да, мы. Ты ведь нашел труп.

— Но вы же с ним...

— Ты первый сказал, что у меня в постели труп, поэтому ты его и нашел.

Ханамия проигнорировал предсмертные корчи логики — нужно было заговорить Фурихату и не давать ему опомниться, чтобы не побежал звонить в полицию. А потом он станет сообщником и не сможет выдать Ханамию.

— Но как мы его вынесем? — Фурихата в ужасе посмотрел на тело. — Он такой большой...

— Вот и подумай, пока я умываюсь, — сказал Ханамия.

Головокружение почти прошло, и он довольно легко поднялся на ноги, а до ванной добрался, только изредка опираясь на стену. Дверь закрывать не стал и время от времени поглядывал на Фурихату. Тот сидел на стуле и созерцал стену, пол, пощупал рукав пиджака — смотрел куда угодно, только не на труп в кровати. Это было непросто — Фурихата сидел лицом к нему.

Засохшая кровь растворялась в воде, полупрозрачные красные струйки текли по локтям и подбородку, на раковине оставались подтеки и розоватая мыльная пена. Ханамия тщательно смыл все и посмотрелся в зеркало. Глаза у него были слегка безумные, с расширенными зрачками. Его точно вчера чем-то накачали, и даже в таком состоянии он понимал, что выглядеть не подозрительно сможет разве что завтра. Хотя, может быть, он сейчас был склонен преувеличивать, сложно сказать, как на него подействовала неизвестная наркота. Главное, что у него отшибло память, чего, видимо, и добивались те, кто все это подстроил.

— Фурихата, ты не знаешь, от каких наркотиков случаются провалы в памяти?

— Я думаю, вы вчера просто много выпили, — осторожно ответил тот. — От алкоголя такое бывает.

— Да нет, все-таки больше похоже на наркоту. В крайнем случае, абсент. Мы же не в какой-нибудь Европе, где он запрещен?

— Нет, сэр, мы в Японии. Тридцать километров от Токио, если точнее. Отель «Викторианская роза».

— Япония — это хорошая новость. «Викторианская роза», господи, какой бред, это точно были наркотики, я не выпью столько абсента, чтобы вселиться в отель с таким названием. Если уж мне так был нужен этот, как его... Киеши, какого хрена я его к себе домой не увез?

— А где вы живете, сэр? — Фурихата явно тянул время, не хотел возиться с трупом, конечно. Но придется.

— А вот это не твое дело, — ответил Ханамия. — Ты придумал, как мы его вытащим отсюда?

— Можно взять тележку, в которой возят белье. Но я не уверен, что он туда поместится.

— Сложим пополам.

Ханамия осмотрел свою одежду. Брюки и пиджак измяты, на рубашке светло-коричневые пятна. Он принюхался — пахло соевым соусом. Значит, они с этим Киеши еще и ели где-то. Свидание у них было, что ли?

— А ведь мама мне говорила, что ложиться в постель после первого свидания нехорошо. Ему, видимо, не говорили. Видишь, Фурихата, к чему приводит плохое воспитание?

Фурихата кивнул. Он вообще слишком часто соглашался с Ханамией. Наверное, окровавленный труп в постели добавляет любой белиберде убедительности. Жаль, что такие аргументы не принято использовать при деловых переговорах — бизнес пошел бы куда бодрее.

Одевшись и застегнув пиджак, чтобы прикрыть пятна на рубашке, Ханамия поднял Фурихату на ноги. Стоял тот не очень твердо, но вроде бы не падал.

— Пойдем за тележкой.

— Сэр, я бы сам ее привез, вам необязательно...

— Нет-нет, ты от меня не сбежишь, — Ханамия улыбнулся так широко, что хрустнула челюсть. Фурихата вздрогнул и попытался осесть на пол. — Отныне мы все будем делать вместе. Мы же сообщники.

На последнем слове Фурихата позеленел, но выпрямился и потащился к двери. Ханамия с некоторым трудом убрал улыбку и закрыл рот — лицевые мышцы заторможенно откликались на сигналы мозга, словно на мгновение их парализовало. 

В коридоре, по счастью, никого не было — Ханамия не был уверен, что смог соорудить приличное выражение лица. Фурихата то и дело оглядывался на него и вздрагивал. Хотя, может, это из-за того, чем они занимались.

Подсобка горничных была в конце коридора. Фурихата открыл дверь карточкой персонала, и Ханамия быстро втолкнул его внутрь. Там стояли четыре тележки для белья, довольно вместительные, но явно не рассчитанные на перевозку трупа двухметрового здоровяка.

— Мда, было бы легче, если бы мы его расчленили, — сказал Ханамия, изучая тележку внутри. — Но возни слишком много, как-нибудь затолкаем.

На обратной дороге им тоже никто не встретился, но Ханамия все же подталкивал Фурихату в спину. Пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь вроде «Как хорошо, что я вас встретил, как раз мое белье заберете» — остатки здравого смысла подсказывали, что не надо привлекать к себе внимание.

Труп был очень тяжелым, они взмокли и вымотались, пока выдергивали из-под него простыню и заворачивали в нее. Фурихата категорически отказался прикасаться к трупу и только помогал пеленать его, отдергивая руки каждый раз, когда дотрагивался до холодной кожи. У них получилась вполне приличная мумия — простыни в отеле были хорошие, крепкие и очень большие.

— Теперь бери его за ноги, я возьму за плечи, согнем и загрузим в тележку задницей вниз, — скомандовал Ханамия.

Фурихата прихватил обмотанные простыней ступни кончиками пальцев. Ханамия вздохнул, взял его руки, положил их на лодыжки и крепко сжал.

— Вот так держи. Если мы его уроним, с пола поднимать будет тяжелее.

— Вы так уверенно говорите... — начал Фурихата и резко замолчал. Но Ханамия его понял.

— Я никогда раньше не упаковывал трупы в тележки для белья. Я вообще никогда не имел дела с трупами. — Фурихата внимательно смотрел на него, и Ханамия уточнил: — И никого не убивал. Вообще — этого тоже не я убил. Просто у меня есть мозги, и я умею ими пользоваться.

Фурихата серьезно кивнул и вцепился в ноги Киеши так, что пальцы побелели. Жаль, конечно, что попался такой хилый сообщник. Если бы Ханамия планировал убийство, он выбрал бы кого-нибудь вроде этого Киеши — такой здоровяк и в одиночку мог бы справиться с телом. Трусость его не смущала — подобными людьми легче манипулировать.

Тело гнулось с трудом, но им удалось сложить его под более или менее приемлемым углом. Вот попасть в тележку оказалось намного сложнее. Они ее два раза перевернули, приходилось бросать труп обратно на кровать и начинать все сначала. Запихнув его, наконец, они сели на кровать перевести дух. Из тележки торчали руки и ноги.

— Слушай, может, ты все-таки найдешь бензопилу? — спросил Ханамия. — Или электролобзик. Он же палится.

Это ты палишься, наркоман, сказал голос в голове Ханамии. Хорошо бы все это оказалось глюками от какой-нибудь кислоты. Но никаких доказательств галлюцинаций, кроме полной абсурдности происходящего, не было. А жизненный опыт подсказывал, что это как раз отличительная черта реальности.

— Что-то такое в отеле должно быть, — неуверенно сказал Фурихата. — Но, может, не стоит?

— Ну, тогда вставай, будем утрамбовывать.

Они уложили тело на спину, скрестили руки ему на груди и кое-как согнули ноги. Они то и дело пытались выпрямиться, Ханамия свалил сверху одежду Киеши и прикрыл одеялом, свернув его так, чтобы не было видно кровавых следов.

— Покойся с миром, Киеши Теппей, — торжественно сказал он, проталкивая вглубь тележки забытый бумажник.

Ханамия осмотрел номер и прихватил со столика табличку «Не беспокоить». Будет лучше, если в номер не зайдет горничная, пока он разбирается с трупом. А потом Фурихата может сказать, что он забрал белье. Или что-нибудь другое придумает, это уже не забота Ханамии.

В коридоре по-прежнему было пусто. Ханамия напомнил Фурихате, что им надо выбраться так, чтобы не попасться, тот подумал, развернулся и пошел в ту сторону, где коридор делал поворот.

— Там черная лестница, — пояснил Фурихата. — Даже персонал ею редко пользуется, хотя в отеле всего три этажа.

— А мы на каком? — спросил Ханамия.

— На третьем. Здесь самые дорогие номера.

— Надеюсь, за номер заплатил этот Киеши. Мне не очень хочется сохранить на память чек из отеля «Викторианская роза». У вас, наверное, и на счетах эти чертовы розы.

Фурихата промолчал, и Ханамия заключил, что, скорее всего, так и есть. 

Отель оказался довольно большим — в коридоре за поворотом было еще не меньше десятка дверей. Одна из них открылась, и на них уставился взъерошенный и заспанный мужчина в халате.

— Вы портье? — спросил он, глядя почему-то на Ханамию.

— Да, сэр, меня зовут Томас, — сказал Фурихата. — Что вам угодно?

— Как хорошо, что я вас встретил, заберите у меня полотенца.

Ханамия зажмурился и встряхнул головой. Нет, он не думал об этой фразе меньше часа назад, память его обманывает. Просто этот постоялец — идиот. Большинство людей идиоты, если уж на то пошло. Тронутый разложением труп логики конвульсивно вздрогнул.

— У меня нет свежих полотенец, дождитесь горничной.

Фурихата отлично держался — не пытался сбежать, бросив Ханамию с тележкой, и руки у него почти не дрожали.

— Мне не нужны свежие, просто заберите мокрые.

Постоялец ушел в номер, не дав возможности возразить.

— Может, сбежим? — предложил Ханамия.

— Он может нажаловаться менеджеру.

— Логично. — Привет, логика-зомби, давно не виделись, появилась, откуда не ждали.

Тележка скрипнула, из-под одеяла показалась нога. Ханамия запихнул ее обратно, но она выпрямилась и высунулась еще больше.

— Да помоги же мне, — прошипел он. — Подержи одеяло.

Фурихата прикрыл его краем одеяла, и Ханамия принялся сгибать ногу двумя руками. Он как следует надавил, уголок простыни на голове отогнулся, и у Киеши щелкнули зубы, губы приоткрылись, будто он выдохнул.

— Мне нужен кофе, — сказал Ханамия. — У меня все-таки галлюцинации.

— Что вы увидели? — спросил Фурихата.

— Ты ничего не потеряешь, если не узнаешь.

Разве что сознание, а это им сильно помешает. Ханамия снова надавил на ногу, и она наконец улеглась. Послышались мягкие шаги, приглушенные ковровым покрытием, Ханамия вырвал из руки Фурихаты одеяло и спешно накрыл труп.

Мимо них прошел Элвис. Он был одет в гавайскую рубашку, джинсы и ковбойские сапоги и насвистывал Love me tender, если слух не подводил Ханамию.

— Все-таки это был LSD, — сказал он.

— Вы о чем, сэр?

— Я вижу Элвиса.

— А, это. Я тоже его вижу. Позавчера у нас зарегистрировался гость под именем Элвиса Пресли. Мы думаем, это двойник.

Элвис вразвалочку зашел за поворот. В дверях снова появился постоялец и протянул два сырых полотенца, Фурихата небрежно швырнул их поверх одеяла.

— Передайте горничной, чтобы заменила мне мыло. Кстати, вы не знаете, Элвис будет давать концерт?

— Мы не интересовались, сэр. Можете сами спросить у него, он сказал, что пробудет в отеле еще три дня.

У Ханамии зашумело в ушах, перед глазами поплыли багровые пятна, похожие на розы с обоев. Элвис высунулся из-за угла, подмигнул ему и медленно скрылся.

— Пойдемте, сэр. — Фурихата взял его за локоть и повел дальше.

Ханамия обернулся — дверь номера уже закрылась.

— Он что, думает, это настоящий Элвис?

— Я не уточнял, сэр. Не стоит расстраивать гостей расспросами с утра.

Увидев черную лестницу, Ханамия чуть не повернул к лифтам, плюнув на осторожность. В пролетах было по пятнадцать ступенек.

— Мы наебнемся, — уверенно сказал он.

— Поэтому персонал здесь и не ходит, — сказал Фурихата.

— Ладно, нас же двое. Бери за колесики, а я послежу, чтобы труп не сбежал.

Фурихата вздохнул и взялся за колеса тележки. Он быстро освоился с ролью сообщника, Ханамия даже начал подумывать, не взять ли его в ассистенты. Послушный, исполнительный, мало болтает, да и безопаснее будет держать его поблизости.

Посередине второго пролета из тележки снова полезли ноги. Ханамия попытался придержать их на ходу, где-то не там нажал и едва не получил пяткой в челюсть. Пришлось остановиться, чтобы поплотнее обмотать тело простыней. Рот у него уже закрылся.

С каждой ступенькой Ханамия все сильнее жалел, что не заставил Фурихату найти электролобзик, чтобы распилить тело на мелкие кусочки и спустить в унитаз. Он понятия не имел, кто такой этот Киеши Теппей, но ненавидел его со всей пылкостью, на какую был способен.

— Тебе повезло, что ты уже умер, — сказал он тележке, когда они отдыхали между вторым и первым этажами. — А то бы я тебя сейчас убил. Придушил бы полотенцем с лобковыми волосами фаната Элвиса.

— Если бы он был жив, мы бы тут не сидели, сэр, — сказал Фурихата.

— Твоя логика меня бесит, — сказал Ханамия. — Своя у меня пока еще не работает, а твоя слишком поверхностная и очевидная. Вставай, хрен ли расселся.

Черная лестница вывела их на задний двор отеля. Светило солнце, дул легкий теплый ветер — насколько Ханамия помнил, вчера была такая же погода.

— Слушай, Фурихата, а сегодня точно сегодня? Не вчера?

— Что? Простите, сэр, я не понял.

— Нет, погоди, вчера утром я был на переговорах. Значит, сегодня — сегодня. Жаль, хороший ресторан был, с нормальным интерьером, без розочек, салфеток и трупов.

Двор был с небольшим уклоном, спускающимся к бассейну, вода в котором переливалась на солнце розоватыми бликами. Совсем как вода в раковине, когда Ханамия смывал с себя кровь. Он отпустил тележку и быстро пошел туда.

— Сэр, куда вы, сэр? — крикнул Фурихата. — Тележка тяжелая, я не удержу!

Ханамия скользил по гладкой плитке, не обращая на него внимания. Глянцево-гладкую поверхность воды не тревожил ветер, через прозрачную ярко-розовую толщу виднелось дно в квадратиках кафеля.

— Розовая. Она розовая, — пробормотал Ханамия.

В нормальных триллерах убийца не может смыть кровь с рук и сдирает кожу до мяса, а Ханамии достался какой-то трэш с напоминанием о преступлении в виде розовой воды в бассейне.

— Так что, получается, все-таки я его убил?

— Сэр, осторожно! — крикнул Фурихата.

Ханамия обернулся и еле успел схватить за край летящую на него тележку. Но не удержал — тележка набрала хороший разгон на спуске и опрокинулась. Полотенца, одеяло и труп полетели в бассейн и распластались на поверхности воды. По розовой глади пошли крупные ленивые волны.

— А почему они не тонут? — спросил Ханамия у подбежавшего Фурихаты.

— Это вишневое желе, сэр.

— В бассейне. Вишневое желе.

— У нас неделя вишневых десертов, и владелец посчитал, что гостям понравится.

— Полный бассейн вишневого желе. И труп.

Ханамия сел на бортик и ткнул в розовую поверхность пальцем. На ощупь действительно было как желе, пробовать он не стал — после того, что туда упало, такую пищу нельзя считать здоровой.

— Знаешь, это самое отвратительное место для убийства, какое только можно представить. У вас тут и без трупов пиздец. Может, бросим его тут? Я даже не знаю, что хуже — вишневое желе в бассейне или труп в кровати. А у вас еще и Элвис есть.

— Элвис гость, он не наш, — поправил Фурихата.

— Но он выбрал самый подходящий отель. Ты вообще уверен, что он гость? Может, он призрак?

— Владелец очень хотел завести призрака, но пока что не придумал, как это сделать.

— Прекрати рассказывать про вашего ебанутого владельца, мне мой рассудок еще понадобится.

Ханамия вытянул руку и попытался подцепить труп за ногу. Нога дернулась и согнулась.

— Ну вот, меня опять накрыло, — сказал Ханамия. Он ужасно устал от этих произвольных галлюцинаций.

Фурихата сел рядом и вцепился ему в плечо. Пальцы у него оказались неожиданно сильные и жесткие.

— Сэр, он шевелится.

— Ты тоже это видишь?

Труп дернул руками и вдруг перевернулся на спину. Фурихата взвизгнул и пополз задом наперед, волоча за собой Ханамию.

— Хм, и правда вишневое, — сказал труп, облизнув губы.

Потом он вытер лицо, подгреб к бортику, расшвыривая куски желе, и протянул Ханамии руку.

— Помоги выбраться, пожалуйста.

Рука у него была скользкая и липкая. Ханамия подтянул его поближе, подхватил подмышки и выволок из бассейна.

— Никогда не видел ожившие трупы, — сказал он. — Точно LSD.

— На экспертизе выясним, что там было, — Киеши выловил полотенце, вытер чистой стороной лицо и руки, заглянул в тележку и вытащил оттуда свой бумажник. — А, оно же не здесь. Ханамия-сан, подержите, пожалуйста, Фурихату, у меня к нему дело.

Ханамия обернулся — Фурихата поднялся на ноги и бочком отходил к отелю. С трудом встав, Ханамия догнал его в два шага и ухватил за шиворот. Мимоходом задался вопросом, зачем он все это делает, и решил, что слушаться восставших трупов полезно для здоровья. Даже если это глюки.

Киеши оторвал подкладку на пиджаке, вытащил оттуда какое-то удостоверение, потом стряхнул с кровавого пятна на груди остатки желе, вытянулся в струнку и выпалил хорошо поставленным голосом:

— Лейтенант токийской полиции Киеши Теппей, отдел по борьбе с мошенничеством. Фурихата Коки, вы арестованы по подозрению в мошенничестве, шантаже и организации убийства.

Ханамия подтащил Фурихату поближе и всмотрелся в его перепуганное лицо. Ладно, он сам до сих пор под какой-то наркотой, но что несет этот оживший лейтенант? Как вот этот человечек, обреченный работать портье до конца жизни, может заниматься мошенничеством?

— Вы сбрендили, — сказал он Киеши. — Смерть — сильный стресс для организма, я не виню вас в том, что вы несете чушь. Вам нужно отдохнуть, смыть кровь и желе. Показаться врачу. Мне, кстати, тоже.

— Я в полном порядке, — сказал Киеши, приподнимая футболку и отдирая с груди рану. — Это латекс. Кровь настоящая, в донорском банке взял. Как я и рассчитывал, вы не стали засовывать в рану палец.

— Вы не дышали, — напомнил Ханамия и задумался, зачем убеждает его в том, что он умер. Очевидно же, что Киеши живой. Он потрогал его руку — теплая и вполне живая. А когда они грузили его в тележку, была холодная, Фурихата даже касаться его боялся.

— Дышал, но очень медленно. Специальный препарат, действует несколько часов, как наркоз, — Киеши наморщил лоб и задумался. — Не помню, как называется. Пойдемте в отель, что ли, надо сказать менеджеру, где Томас.

— Это он Томас, — Ханамия ткнул пальцем в табличку на груди Фурихаты.

— Это не его форма, он вообще тут не работает. Следил за нами от ресторана, пристукнул местного портье и забрал его форму. Удивительно разболтанный персонал тут, кстати, до сих пор его не хватились. Фурихата, между прочим, обслуживал наш столик, я думал, вы хоть это запомните.

Ханамия еще раз всмотрелся в лицо Фурихаты. Тот уже успокоился, глядел серьезно и как-то насмешливо. Ханамии даже на секунду показалось, что он видит совсем другого человека. Киеши крепко взял его под локоть и потащил в обход здания отеля к главному входу.

— Если мне все это не привиделось, может, вы все-таки объясните, что происходит? — попросил Ханамия.

— Мы думаем, Фурихата хотел вас шантажировать, — сказал Киеши. — Бизнес у вас чистый, прицепиться не к чему, а состояние большое. Вот он и решил подложить вам труп. А чтобы убить двух зайцев — мой труп, я давно у него на хвосте висел. Он отправил мне приглашение на обед от вашего имени.

Ханамия вспомнил, что уже где-то видел Киеши. Кажется, у кого-то из деловых партнеров были проблемы с мошенничеством внутри компании, и он с этим разбирался. Еще он подумал, что надо выписать премию бухгалтеру за виртуозное подчищение следов.

Ханамия отпустил наконец воротник Фурихаты и спросил у него:

— Как ты не заметил, что не убил его? Фурихата, я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

— Да вы что, он никогда не пачкает руки, — Киеши рассмеялся. — По-моему, он крови боится. Он нанял какого-то мелкого уголовника. Вы уже вырубились, когда тот в номер вломился, я его скрутил и сдал своим. Потом подготовил сцену и лег спать. Простите, что измазал вас кровью, так было нужно.

Фурихата не сопротивлялся и не возражал, но выглядел очень уверенным. Словно точно знал, что у полиции ничего на него нет.

— А вы уверены, что сможете все это доказать? — спросил Ханамия. — Вы же так и не поймали его за руку.

— У нас есть нанятый им киллер, — ответил Киеши. — Все равно большая часть доказательств уже собрана, нужно было только поймать Фурихату. Вообще, я рассчитывал воскреснуть, когда вы будете меня закапывать — тогда Фурихата должен был раскрыть себя хоть чем-то. Но в вишневом желе невозможно дышать, а вы не торопились меня вытаскивать.

В холле Ханамия присел на диван и добрых полчаса наслаждался растерянными лицами персонала, которым продемонстрировали сначала Фурихату, а потом — извлеченного из какой-то подсобки Томаса в одних трусах. Оказалось, что в отеле работают только англичане — чокнутый владелец был помешан на аутентичности. Пока разбирались, почему не заметили портье-японца, Киеши арестовал Элвиса, заявив, что он тоже мошенник — продавал билеты на свои концерты и смывался с выручкой.

Ханамия стремительно терял остатки веры в человечество.

Киеши вызвал подкрепление, сдал обоих арестованных, присел рядом с Ханамией и спросил:

— Не поделитесь, куда вы меня тащили?

— Понятия не имею, — признался Ханамия. — Наверное, выкинули бы где-нибудь на обочине. Честно говоря, ваш труп мне страшно надоел еще на лестнице.

— Да, я слышал, — усмехнулся Киеши. — Должен сказать, вы хорошо держались, и мне понравился ваш практичный подход. Хорошо, что вы не стали искать электролобзик, это спутало бы планы еще больше, чем желе.

— Да, ваш гениальный, продуманный до мелочей план можно было разрушить только электролобзиком или бассейном с желе, — сказал Ханамия. — О, смотрите-ка, сарказм вернулся. Кажется, я прихожу в себя. Но от кофе не отказался бы.

— Подождите немного, Фурихату увезут в участок, и я угощу вас кофе. Вчерашний ужин вы, к сожалению, не помните, а он был очень приятным. Несмотря на то, что вы постоянно цитировали «Алису в стране чудес». Кстати, мне она тоже очень нравится.

— О, нет, господи, ты что, серьезно приглашаешь его на свидание? — спросил вдруг Фурихата, встряхнув руками в наручниках. — Во время ареста? Не могу поверить, что тебя еще не выперли из полиции.

Киеши улыбнулся Ханамии и подмигнул. Первое утреннее впечатление о нем, как о придурке, оказалось очень верным. 

— Чашечка кофе — это не свидание, — сказал Ханамия. — Фурихата, у тебя дурное воспитание или недостаток нормального общения. Свидание — это ужин, который ты нам вчера испортил.

— Придется повторить, — Киеши улыбнулся еще шире.

Фурихата закатил глаза и неразборчиво выругался. Ханамия подумал, что, в крайнем случае, наденет на голову Киеши тарелку, сфотографирует и поставит в рамочку на стол в кабинете. Ну кто может назвать приятным ужин с явно обдолбанным человеком, цитирующим «Алису в стране чудес»?

Только какой-нибудь Сумасшедший Шляпник.


End file.
